Alessandro Barbossa
Alessandro Barbossa 'is the Guild Master of the Independent Guild Twin Stallion. He is a former dark mage of Harpuia and Ghoul Spirit. He has been blacklisted as still being a dark mage by the Magic Council, he is known throughout Fiore by the nickname '''Bakeneko '(化け猫 lit. Monster Cat) due to his style of Take Over Magic. Appearance Alessandro is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He has shoulder length, wavy, black hair, he wears a black top hat with a sepia band on top of his hair. His typical outfit consists of a black suit with a lavender coloured tie and pocket tissue. He also wears black dress shoes and his wrist cuffs turned up. His pet pigeon and loyal companion, Yui-Chan is usually seen perched on his shoulder. When not fighting, Alessandro is commonly seen wearing a green or beige coat with several golden markings and a furry hood. Yui-Chan also wears a smaller, identical coat. During his days in the Dark Guild Harpuia-fitting with their constuction worker theme-wore a white tank-top with caramel suspenders, brown trousers and blacl toe-cap ons, he still wore his top hat. When he was a mage of the Ghoul Spirit Guild his attire was slightly different; He wore a lavender coloured, dotted shirt and a black jacket over his shoulders, black trousers and no top hat. His Twin stallion Guild Stamp is located on the palm of his right hand and is black in colouration. He also has a blue tattoo on his right shoulder. It is unknown if this is a guild stamp or simply a tattoo. Personality Alessandro seems to hold back his opinions on matters at hand until he is sure that they are based on solid facts and hates it when he is interrupted. This seems to stem from an unhappy childhood of being neglected and ignored by his parents and would only confide in his pet pigeon, whom he named Yui-Chan. Yui-Chan and himself share a special bond and the two are inseperable, He also says that he would rather face fate worse than death than see Yui-Chan hurt. He is rather confident in his abilities and doesn't care wether he is mocked or insulted, simply shrugging and stating that "trash-talk from trash itself, is nothing but an empty string of words to someone like me". He often teams up with Yui-Chan while the latter utilizes his Copy Magic on Barbossa to create an almost unbeatable tag-team. Relationships Yui-Chan Pesche Pescado Altaria Nuage Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā):Alessandro is a world class mage who employs Take Over, a Transformation magic which allows him to take over the appearance and abilities of another creature. It is due to this magic that he has became known as: Bakeneko '(化け猫''lit. Monster Cat). * ' (ビーストソウル ''Bīsuto Sōru): Like of Fairy Tail, Alessandro's main type of Take Over which allows him to take over the appearance and abilities of monsters and transform his entire body into said monster. **'Beast Soul: Leopardman '( ビーストソウル: レオパードマン'' Bīsuto Sōru: Reopādo Man''): Alessandro transforms his entire body into that of a Leopardman, a feline humanoid creature with the capabilities of human speech. In this form his hair becomes a large, bushy mane on the back of his head and he gains golden fur on his body and face with black markings all over it, it also has a white section of fur around the edges of the golden fur surrounding a pale underbelly. He gains ears near his forehead, a larger nose and a tail. This take over is unusual because he still retains his clothes whilst in this form. ***'Leopard Death Fist' (レオパード死拳''Reopādo-Shi Ken''): A fighting style developed and practiced solely by Leopardmen, it makes use of their extendable tail and strong hand to hand combat skills, often restraining the enemy with their tail and attacking with powerful punches. ***'Enhanced Strength': In this form, Alessandro's strength drastically increases, allowing him to not only catch up to enemies but also fight hand to hand with them after and/or during pursuit. He has also shown on several occassions in this form that he can break boulders and Magic Four Wheelers in one strike with no trouble at all. ***'Enhanced Speed': As a leopardman is part Leopard-a feline known for it's speed-Barbossa can move at great speeds, whether on four legs or two. As he already possesses great speed, this further increases his ability, allowing him to nullify time-based Magic such as Slowing Magic. ***'Extendable Tail': He can also, through unknown means, extend his tail which can be used as a fifth limb to grab objects or even to smash, break or whip things. High Speed (神足 Hai Supīdo) (aka God's Leg): Whilst his take over grants him with an added boost to his already inhuman speed, he also uses High Speed to dramatically increase his own speed, this allows him to easily out manouever opponents without much effort. Enhanced Speed: Even without the aid of his High Speed or Take Over, Alessandro possesses great speed in his own right, in an article by Selena Brava in the Magazine stating that he is "one of the fastest mages in Fiore, even without the aid of his Magic. He could easily outrun the likes of from the Fairy Tail Guild. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: He is a master of martial arts, being able to fight off several opponents at once, using a peculiar fighting style, in which he favours the use of his legs as a mean of attacking although he is able to fight using his hands. He performs spinning, leg and arm attacks to disable opponents and then finishing with a powerful ow to the head or torso. Enhanced Durability: He was shown to be able to take a full on blast of energy from Dragra Porta of the Guild, then following with several blows to the stomach and one to the face, seeming to just get up and keep trying. *'Fighting Spirit': Despite having incredible endurance, Alessandro also possesses a strong will, fighting spirit or desire to achieve his goal, in which he forces himself to get up off the ground and overcome the present obstacle he faces. Trivia *His appearance and Take Over spells are based on Rob Lucci and his Devil Fruit from the Manga and Anime Series One Piece. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:FbAddict Category:Independent Mage Category:Twin Stallion Category:Mages Category:Ghoul Spirit Category:Harpuia Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias